Se recueillir en silence
by 1001.Nuits
Summary: Molly avait toujours détesté toutes ces phrases vides de sens, pleines d'une pitié qu'elle haïssait. Aujourd'hui n'exceptait pas à la règle...pourtant,il n'était pas dur de comprendre, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se recueillir en silence.


Bonjour, bonjour!!

Comment ça va? Bien j'espère?

Alors voilà, un nouvelle OS, écrit sous une inspiration soudaine...J'espère que ca va vous plaire!

**Auteur:** Eléonore-dem

**Titre:** _Se recueillir en silence_

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR

**Spoiler**: Tous les tomes, donc le **TOME 7**!!

**Rating:** K

* * *

_"Prolonger les adieux ne vaut jamais grand-chose; ce n'est pas la présence que l'on prolonge, mais le départ."_

* * *

_**Se recueillir en silence**_

- Je suis désolé Molly.

C'était toujours ainsi.

On répétait toujours les mêmes phrases.

Des phrases toutes semblables, toutes vides de sincérité, toutes insignifiantes.

- Vraiment Molly, ainsi est la vie, à chacun son heure, et aujourd'hui était la sienne…

Oui des phrases stupides.

Combien de fois en avait-elle entendu ? Combien de fois était-on venu la voir, tout de noir vêtu, le regard plein d'une compassion feinte, pour lui répéter ces phrases qu'elle détestait, qu'elle ne voulait plus comprendre parce qu'elles rendaient les choses encore plus dures, encore plus…réelles.

- Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier…

Elle ne comptait plus. Elle essayait de ne plus entendre les gens autour d'elle.

Ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Toutes ces personnes…ne comprenaient-elles pas la douleur qu'elle ressentait ? Ne comprenaient-elles pas que son cœur avait été arraché violement, qu'une plaie béante ornait sa poitrine, que toutes les larmes de son corps ne suffisaient pas à combler sa peine ?

Ces gens ne voyaient-ils pas que leurs phrases si hypocrites lui faisaient plus de mal que de bien, que leurs mots sillonnaient une tranchée sanglante dans son âme ?

- C'est un triste sort Molly, mais la vie continue n'est ce pas ?

Elle aurait voulu hurler.

Hurler si fort, hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Elle aurait voulu briser tous ces sourires compatissants, tous ces regards pleins de pitié.

Elle aurait voulu s'effondrer, là, tout de suite, sans plus de cérémonie.

C'était pire à chaque fois. Chaque mort était douloureuse, chaque mort torturait l'âme, chaque mort lui enlevait une partie d'elle.

Quand Fabian et Gidéon étaient partis, elle avait souffert. Elle avait souffert.

Tellement qu'elle en avait pleuré des années, tellement que même maintenant les larmes coulaient.

Oui, chaque mort faisait irrémédiablement mal, mais lorsque cette mort touchait votre famille, la chair de votre chair…rien n'était plus pareil.

Pour Molly, la famille était quelque chose de sacrée. C'était sa raison de vivre, c'était pour sa famille que chaque matin elle se levait en espérant le bonheur, en l'acquérant parfois.

C'était pour sa famille qu'elle s'était battue.

C'était pour sa famille qu'elle s'était sacrifiée.

Sans sa famille elle n'était plus rien.

Alors qu'en on lui avait arraché ses deux frères, un vide tel s'était formé en elle…un vide qui était resté, et qui resterait pour toujours en elle…parce qu'on lui avait arraché un peu d'elle-même ce jour là n'est ce pas ?

- Oh Molly, comme le destin est cruel…je suis là si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

Comment était-elle censée réagir aujourd'hui ?

Comment était-elle censée réagir alors qu'on affligeait la même douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à ses propres enfants ?

Comment était-elle censée réagir alors qu'on venait de lui arracher son cœur, qu'on avait écorché son âme, que le sang pulsait si douloureusement dans ses veines ?

- Il n'est aucune mort facile, Molly, mais votre fils a été courageux, un vaillant guerrier…

Comment était-elle censée réagir alors qu'on venait de lui prendre son bébé ?

Son tout petit ?

Son Fred aux rires joyeux et aux yeux malicieux ?

Comment devait elle réagir alors qu'on avait séparé ses jumeaux de la plus cruelle des manières ?

- Toutes mes condoléances Molly.

Oui, Molly détestait toutes ces phrases vides de sens que les gens s'obstinaient à répéter les jours comme celui-ci, où elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir se recueillir en silence.

Elle aurait voulu leur dire à tous de se taire, de se taire car aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre la douleur d'une mère à qui on avait arraché son fils.

Elle aurait voulu leur dire à tous que sa souffrance, sa souffrance et celle de sa famille, ne tolérait pas cette pitié ridicule qu'ils déversaient sur eux.

Mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle ne dit rien, car au fond cela importait peu n'est ce pas ?

Les gens allaient et venaient, elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de certains.

Mais sa famille était là, elle. Elle était là et ne partirait pas. Elle était là et comprenait ce que tous ces autres ne pouvaient comprendre.

Sa famille était là, silencieuse, consciente que ce moment précis était consacré au souvenir, à l'adieu, au recueillement.

Plus tard viendrait le temps des discutions tristes et douloureuses, plus tard encore viendrait le temps des réminiscences joyeuses et nostalgiques, et enfin celui du souvenir paisible.

Sa famille savait qu'aujourd'hui la douleur était trop forte pour parler.

Sa famille savait.

Juste…sa famille _savait_.

Voilà, vous vous rendrez compre que la mort de Fred m'a beaucoup touché puisque c'est mon deuxième OS sur le sujet...mais comme celle de Remus et Tonks m'a également frappé en plein coeur (je dramatise...lol) je pense faire un OS sur eux prochainement...

J'espère que ça vous à plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ca fait toujours plaisir!!

Merci d'avoir lu!

Bisous

Eleonore


End file.
